Brucas
Brucas is the fan-given name for the relationship between [[Brooke Davis|'Br'ooke Davis]] and [[Lucas Scott|L'ucas' Scott]]. Once Lucas Scott became part of the Ravens, he immediately caught Brooke's eye and she started flirting with him, despite Lucas' attraction to Peyton Sawyer. However, after Peyton was drugged and Brooke called Lucas, the two spent the night together caring for her and Lucas got to know Brooke, seeing a new side of her. They eventually formed a relationship after Lucas chose her over Peyton. However, they broke up after Lucas began a secret affair with Peyton. Little over a year later, despite many issues, they began a meaningful relationship although it ended after they grew apart. Even after their breakup, they remained good friends as Lucas went on to marry Brooke's best friend Peyton. Timeline Season 1 After joining the basketball team, Brooke develops feelings for Lucas, and after a failed attempt at seducing him, realizes that he is very different from other boys. After Peyton rebuffs him, the two start dating and he chooses Brooke over Peyton. Soon after though, Peyton and Lucas realize their feelings for one another and begin a secret affair beyond Brooke's back (although they don't sleep together). When they reveal the affair to Brooke it ends both their relationship and Brooke's friendship with Peyton Season 2 Although still suffering from a broken heart, Brooke and Lucas become friends again and feelings soon develop even though throughout the season they are both seen to date other people. When Brooke is about to leave for California for the summer, Lucas finally tells her how he feels. She is stunned and at the same time shattered, leaving him in tears. Season 3 Still worried about getting her heart broken again, Brooke agrees to get back together with Lucas on the condition that they are non-exclusive and continue to see other people.At the fantasy boy draft,trying to back at Rachel Gatina she chooses Chris Keller, leaving Lucas angry at her. Feeling she has no hope with Lucas, she sleeps with Chris. Lucas is furious at Brooke leaving her heartbroken. She later gives Lucas the 82 letters she wrote to him whilst on vacation, he forgives her and the two begin dating exclusively. Brooke and Lucas grow much closer after the school shooting and helps him piece his life back together. However when Peyton reveals to Brooke that she has feelings for Lucas, yet again, Brooke is enraged once again, and promptly ends her friendship with a teary-eyed Peyton. During a dance with Lucas at Nathan and Haley's wedding, he lets it slip that Peyton kissed him during the school shooting because he assumed she already knew about it. Brooke is enraged at first, and they have a massive fight in which she tells him that has he never "let her all the way in". Season 4 After a supposed "pregnancy scare" Brooke decides she needs time to herself and breaks up with Lucas, feeling like they have grown too far apart Missing Years Three years after graduation, Lucas goes to see Brooke in New York after he breaks up with Peyton. They talk about how Peyton rejected Lucas' proposal and he shows Brooke the ring, which she tries on. After trying it on, everyone thinks they're engaged and they are rewarded with free drinks. When they get back to Lucas' hotel room he kisses her drunkenly and invites her to stay the night. Despite still having feelings for him, she pulls away, knowing it is just the drink talking. They part as friends. Season 5 Brooke returns to Tree Hill and encourages Peyton and Lucas to get back together. Lucas and Brooke remain on good terms and she even befriends his new fiance Lindsay. He helps her out with raising a new foster child, a baby girl named Angie. Season 6 Brooke is one of the three possible people Lucas calls to get married in Vegas (although he ultimately chooses Peyton). They are as close as ever and he encourages her relationship with Julian. She is the godmother to his daughter, Sawyer, and Peyton's maid of honor at his wedding. Memorable episodes *1x15 - Brooke and Lucas break up after she finds out Lucas has been cheating on her with Peyton. *3x22 - Lucas tells Brooke he kissed Peyton resulting in a big fight at Nathan and Haley's wedding which, in turn, causes Brooke to question Lucas' feelings for her. *5x18 - Lucas is there to comfort Brooke who is devastated when she has to leave Angie. Trivia *Brooke is the godmother and partial namesake of Lucas' daughter; Sawyer Brooke Scott. *They both are James Lucas Scott's godparents. *In I'' Forgot To Remember To Forget'', during their false engagement, Brooke said that they would have two boys and one girl. Later, Lucas has one daughter with his wife and Brooke has two sons with her husband. *Over the course of their relationship, they referred to each other as "Boyfriend" and "Pretty Girl". Category:Pairings Category:Friendships